Christmas Party
by Venetian King
Summary: AU This is a Dj and Bridgette don't like don't read! Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I don't own Total drama island

My favorite pairing is Dj and Bridgette so I'm pretty psyched writing this story and please please please review.

___________________________________________________________________

It was Christmas time at New York City. Snow flakes falling from the sky above. The giant luminous Christmas tree in the center of Rockefeller plaza. The streets filled with vehicles and people trying to do some last minute shopping. You just can't beat the hustle and bustle of the city during Christmas.

Bridgette was running around her loft putting up decorations and ornaments, preparing for her annual Christmas party. She running all over the place putting lights on the tree setting up cups, baking cookies, putting lights on her balcony that viewed most of manhattan including both The Chrysler and Empire State Buildings. In fact she was so busy that she had her Basset hound (Rover) and Great Dane (Boxer) help her. They looked too cute in their holiday sweaters. Rover had a red sweater with Santa Claus on it and Boxer had a green one on with an elf. Oh how Bridgette loved Christmas, of course who didn't it's the time for joy, family, giving and the birth of Jesus Christ.

" Whew!! Finally I'm finished." She sighed with relief as she plopped herself on the couch. Then she had familiar faces come up to her and give her licks all over her face. "Okay… Haha… stop you two!!" She said petting the heads while trying to push them away. " Oh shit!! I forgot to get the karaoke machine!!" She quickly grabbed her keys and flew out the door like Super girl. She walked into the mall and ran into the electronics department. "Great, just my luck the last karaoke machine." She took it to the cashier. He rang it up and She purchased it and walked out. While she was at the mall she might as well grab some lunch. So Bridgette walked into the food court. She was in the mood for Chinese. On her way to the line she rammed into a bigger and taller figure making her fall.

"Oh I am so sorry about that!" the figured said reaching his hand out to help her up. She grabbed his hand and he hoisted her up not really applying much strength. "Oh no it's oka….. DJ!?!" " Is that really you?" She gasped. "Bridgette is that you?'' he asked. "Yes, is that you DJ?" she asked again. "Yes!" he answered. "Oh my God DJ!!" She jumped up and gave him a big hug. "What are you doing here? It's been so long." She rambled on until he placed a finger on her lips making her stop. "Well I just moved here about 2 months ago." He started to explain. " Oh really? Well we should catch up on stuff." She proclaimed. " Well do you have time now?" He added. She looked at her watch. There was atleast five hours until the party. "Yeah, sure I've got time." they both sat down at a table and continued to talk.

It was almost 6:00 p.m. when Bridgette realized that it was getting late and that she should start heading back. "Hey DJ before you leave, I have a Christmas party tonight. Your welcome to come if you want. Just come to this address at 8:00." she handed him the paper with the address on it. " Oh I don't know if I can make it tonight because I'm suppose to dress up like Santa for charity, but I'll try to make it." " Oh it's okay but remember it probably might be an all nighter so after you're done you can on over." she said reassuring him. "Okay so I'll see you later tonight?" She asked. "Most likely." He said with smile and walked away.

Bridgette rushed home and brought out the goods. Not too long after Leshawna and Harold showed up as well as Duncan, Courtney, Eva, Gwen, Trent, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Cody, Lindsey, Beth, Owen, Geoff, and even Heather! It wasn't too long when music was being played, people where exchanging gifts, and playing games like Uno, The Wii, or they just sat and talked. Either way it was truly a PARTAY!! "Hey girl!! You got some booze up in this joint." Leshawna shouted over the music. "You know it girl!" Bridgette shouted back. " Just don't let Izzy get some, you know how crazy she gets." She told her. "I am sayin girl it's like lighting a fuse to a crazy bomb!!" They shared a laugh and they went over to the karaoke machine where Katie and Sadie were singing When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls. Everyone cheered once they finished.

It was getting late and most people where heading home. Bridgette began thinking that DJ wouldn't make it. Then a knock came from the door. She answered it and sure enough there was DJ standing there dressed in black boots, red pants, a red over coat with white fuzz and red hat on top of his head. "DJ you made it!!" She jumped inviting him in. He said hello to all his friends and drank some beer.

It was already 1:00 a.m. and everyone went home. All except DJ who was on the balcony talking with Bridgette.

It was a pretty long talk since they've been talkin ever since DJ showed up.

Bridgette loved spending time with DJ not because they're friends but because they had so much in common. They both loved nature, they love animals, and will do anything to help Mother Earth. Those were the reasons why she loved him so much. She was going to say something about it on Total Drama Island but she was too afraid to say anything about it. Once she got the courage to do so but it was already too late and they separated when the series was over.

They headed into the kitchen to find some more cookies. She couldn't stand it any longer. She couldn't stand the torture that he did to her even if he didn't know it. She couldn't stand her watching him, Staring at his chocolate skin. She didn't like it when every time he bends his arm or picks up something heavy his arm flexes showing how strong he can be, but his personality was sweet and caring.

It was eating her up inside, so much in fact that she just exploded!!

"DJ." She spoke up. "Yeah." he answered, and the next thing he knew he felt her lips pressed against his. It took awhile to sink in but he finally pleasure into deepening the soft kiss. He nibbled her bottom lip making her moan in delight. His hands slid down her body getting a grip on her thighs and picked her up and placed her on the counter. She cupped his cheeks in her hands as he began to rub up her thighs. He licked her bottom lip begging for entrance which she accepted. She moaned again into his mouth. They finally pulled away for air. Panting Bridgette rest her forehead on top of DJ's.

" I've always wanted to do that when I first laid eyes on you." she panted.

" So have." He said capturing her lips again. She slid her hands down his shoulders and across his chest pushing of the Santa coat. she began peeling off his white under shirt when she felt strong hands on her arms stopping her.

"Are you sure you wanted to do this. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." He said locking eyes with her. She absolutely adored his brown eyes.

" I'm positive, I've wanted you for a long time." She said.

He let go of her arms and she continued taking of his shirt revealing a hot, muscular, chocolate, body. He caressed her cheek and ran his fingers through her long sunny blonde hair. He picked her up once more and carried her off to his room.

________________________________________________________________

Wow I stayed up late writing this story. Again Please review!! J


End file.
